


surprise

by suremiku



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nighttime is fun time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

> this was really a practice fic but i post everything i write so (shrugs)

Neither of them are used to it, the movements are foreign to both of them. But when they hold hands, their fingers molding into the interspaces of the others hands, almost as if their hands were crafted specifically for each other. It's awkward and Mikleo felt silly at first, laying together in the same bed was one thing, but holding hands as tight as they did, it wasn't something the Seraph was used to. However unusual, he accepted it. Soreys hands were always warm, pleasantly warm. 

“Mikleo, you awake?” it's the sound of Soreys voice that breaks him from his thoughts.

“I am now.” Mikleo turned his head to the other side, facing Sorey. When his eyes met Soreys, he couldn't help but shy away a little, only to feel his friends hand squeeze his. “What's up?” he asked quietly, the dim lighting of the room just barely outlined Soreys features, making it hard to tell what he was thinking.

There was a brief silence that followed Mikleo. The Seraph felt Sorey shuffle slightly, and he could feel his breath just barely ghosting his skin. Mikleo held his breath, unaware of what his friend wanted, being unable to see his expressions practically left him blind. 

His thoughts were going wild at that point, only to completely freeze as he felt Soreys lips press against his forehead. Mind and body both frozen, Mikleo could only suffer through Soreys laughing. “Jeez, you scared I was gonna tickle you, again?” 

_No the thought hadn't even crossed my mind._ Mikleo said to himself, trying not to feel bitter about it. “Wh—what was that for, anyway? I'm tired, can I go back to bed?”

“Hm...” Sorey hummed, letting go of Mikleos hand only to have that very hand rest upon his cheek. Soreys tanned fingers curved against his cheekbone, heel of his palm resting at his chin and his fingers barely gracing Mikleos blue tipped locks. Mikleo held his breath, feeling only anxious for a few milliseconds as he felt his childhood friend press his very own lips against his. 

Like that they stayed for a few moments, Sore pressing Mikleo close to him as he pressed against him harder, it wasn't a rough kiss. It was gentle just like Soreys being, Mikleo would have cried out had his lips not already been occupied. Soreys other hand had gone to his waist, curling around him as he finally pulled away, pressing his face into Mikleos shoulder, right near the place where his neck met his shoulder.

“I just wanted to try it.” was all Sorey said, making Mikleo chuckle in response. 

Carefully, Mikleo weaved his own hand in Soreys brown hair, twirling the soft brown locks in between his fingers. “Well might I say-- it caught me off guard.”

Sorey only whined, squeezing Mikleo tighter. “Did you not like it...?”

Accidentally Mikleo squeezed Soreys hair, making him make a small noise of pain. Mikleo rubbed his head in apology, shaking his head. “No. I loved it.”


End file.
